Akito's Older Sister
by melonkitty
Summary: What would happen if Akito had an older half sister? Ashi Sohma enters the scene as the third year of high school begins. As a person determined not to see anyone hurt she sacraficed herself. But how far does her sacrafice go?
1. Chapter 1

AKITO'S SISTER

I don't own the rights to fruits basket, my only claim is my character Ashi, those of you who think otherwise are stupid.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter One

The morning of their third year of high school began like the mornings of their second and first had always begun, but this time Haru , Momiji, Kisa, and Hatori stopped by to wish them well, only there was another face, a Somha that Tohru hadn't met yet.

Upon laying eyes on the girl with Hatori _both_ Yuki and Kyo froze. Tohru just stared. "My name is Ashi Sohma, You're Tohru Honda, right?" The girl was a near inch taller than Yuki and though it looked as though she might go to school with them she was dressed in boys black pants and a high collared black button-up shirt. Her violet eyes were complimented well by her short, jet black, hair, as it reached just past her ear lobes and a faint red healing scar ran down the right side of her face.

"Yes...pleased to meet you." Tohru muttered, then smiled as she saw Ashi smiling at her.

Then Ashi's eyes turned to Yuki and Kyo. "You two need to stop staring, it's not polite."

"Oh." Yuki said. "Will you be joining us at our school this year, Ashi?"

"Yes. Hatori had me take the entrance exam last week." Ashi replied.

"Oh." Tohru said.

"Unfortunately Akito has fallen ill, so I must be on my way." Hatori said.

"You're not staying?" Ashi asked him.

"No, I believe you will be fine, Ashi, you normally are." He replied walking away.

"What was that all about?" Shigure asked. "Oh! Ashi. So good to see you outside the main house for once."

"Actually Shigure, you're going to be seeing me more often, I'm going to school with Yuki, Kyo, and the others." Ashi told him. She looked down. "Akito sent me away."

When she said this all of the people on Shigure's front porch froze.

Yuki spoke first. "_He sent you away_?"

"Yes."

"What is the matter?" Tohru asked. "Why is it bad that Akito sent you away?"

"You see Tohru, Akito is my younger brother. You've seen him when he gets riled up, well I am one of the few people who can calm him down. If he's sent me away than there is only one other who can calm him down, though not as well."Ashi explained.

"Oh. Akito is your brother?" Tohru asked slightly confused.

"Half brother actually, we have the same mother. I'm two years older than him."

Kyo finally stopped being surprised enough to notice something. "Why are you wearing _that_? You're a girl, why aren't you wearing a girls uniform?"

Ashi looked up at him for a moment then turned around and walked down the path.

Quite unlike himself Kyo didn't pursue her, only gathered his school things and walked with the rest of his friends twenty feet behind Ashi.

Yuki however pondered what her appearance meant._ She sacrificed herself and let Akito do to her what he would so others wouldn't be hurt by him, so what does it mean that she's here? _

"Ashi?" Tohru said catching up to her.

"Yes?"

"Why are Yuki and Kyo afraid of you?" Tohru asked. "You don't have to answer I..."

"Because I beat Yuki in a fight. Technically both of them are black belts, but Yuki's better than Ky, he doesn't like the fact that I beat Yuki. But I'm supposed to be able to, I'm a master." Ashi replied absent mindedly.

"Why aren't you wearing a girls uniform Ashi Sohma?" The homeroom teacher asked as she took attendance after the bell rang.

Ashi said nothing just held out a note. The teacher read it and gave it back without saying anything.

Later at lunch Ashi joined Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and their group of friends without saying anything.

"Hey, who are you?" Uotani asked.

"This is Ashi Sohma." Tohru introduced.

"Another Sohma, huh?" Uotani looked at her.

"It's not polite to stare." Ashi told her reaching for one of the rice balls that Tohru had made.

Her sleeve was unbuttoned and pushed up to her elbow revealing several scars running along her arm, some healed and some healing.

"Whoa! What happened?" Uotani asked her.

"Nothing." Ashi muttered, turning away.

On the walk back to Shigure's house no one spoke and Hatori's car was there when they got there.

Ashi ran to the door and took off her shoes.

Hatori was talking to Shigure when she paused in the doorway.

"If you want her to stay here Hatori, she can." Shigure said. "I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind another girl in the house."

"I think that's the wisest option, Akito is still quite ill and he says he doesn't ever want to see her again. I think being away for a while would be good for her. Last time he was this mad he nearly killed her." Hatori told him.

"Still her courage is to be commended, I don't think anybody could do what she has done for everyone. Even Akito, if he chose to see it, would mourn her loss if he truly did end up killing her. He doesn't see what it would be like without her."

"Hmm."

That was when she decided to make herself known. "Hatori, how's Akito doing?"

"He's still quite ill, Ashi, but he can only get better with time. How's your arm?"

"Itchy as hell, I can't believe that this is good for it." She replied holding out her arm for Hatori to look at.

Rolling up her sleeve, he exposed that the entirety of her forearm was wrapped in a bandage that was currently soaking up blood, just as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked in through the doorway.

"Oh, my! You're bleeding Ashi!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"Hatori already has his bag, Tohru. You don't have to worry about it." Shigure said going after her.

"I'm not causing trouble for Shigure, am I?" Ashi asked.

"No. He's invited you to stay if you want, you wouldn't have to sleep on a bunk in my office." Hatori told her as he re-cleaned the wound with peroxide. "I think you should, you've been cooped up at the main house for so long, it'd be healthy for you."

Ashi thought about just what Akito had told her the day she got her current wound. _' Go! I hate you! You think you deserve my favor, you can die and rot in Hell for all I care! Mother was right, I will be alone someday, now leave! I never want to see you again!_

"Are you sure?" Hatori asked her as he stood in the doorway ready to leave. Ashi nodded her head. "Well, if anything happens just call."

Ashi waved goodbye to Hatori as he drove away. Then walked back inside and upstairs to Tohru's room where she was staying.

Getting into the sleeping bag that Hatori had dragged out of the car she heard Tohru call.

"Ashi, where did you get all those scars?"

"It's a long story Tohru." She told the kind, concerned girl.

"Maybe you'll tell it to me sometime." Tohru told her as she drifted off to sleep.

Ashi lay awake for a while pondering what Tohru had said. _'Maybe you'll tell it to me sometime.'_ "Maybe, just maybe."

********************

Let the reviews fly! say what you have to say and if i get five, chap2 gets posted early on wednesday

********************

PREVIEW: When Ashi realizes something important she goes to visit Akito. And gets the crap beat out of her! Will she ever tell Tohru what happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Akito's sister

I don't own the rights once again, those of you who say or think so are truly ignorant, my only claim is my character Ashi.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Two

Not too long after the night that Tohru asked if Ashi would tell her story to her, actually the day after, Ashi wore her sleeves rolled up, beckoning questions with her scars and bandaged arm.

Then the councillor called her into his office one day.

"Are there things going on Ashi?" He asked.

"No, sir." She told him handing him the same note he had handed her home room teacher.

He read it and then handed it back. "Very well Ms. Sohma,you're free to leave."

She left without a word. Left school for the day entirely.

And everyone noticed at lunch.

"Hey." Uotani asked, "Where's that new girl, Ashi?"

"I don't know." Yuki said.

Nobody knew. (Not even Hanajima.)

"She went home early." Momiji said as he sat down. (He wasn't there at the beginning.) "The councillor called her out to talk to her. Moment later she walked out and said she was leaving for the day."

"Oh." Was the stereo reaction.

She was on the roof at Shigure's house.

"You know Ashi, it's not good to ditch school." She heard Shigure say as he stood on the ladder. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this Shigure. It's too strange, I want to go home." She told him.

"There's your problem, you can't."

"I know that, it's just that it's all I know, the inner house." She buried her face in her knees.

"You know that's how I used to feel."

"What?"

"Yep. I lived in the inner house most of my life, just like you. Then Akito sent me out, just like you. All you have to do is find out another thing to know, you just need to learn a different way of looking at things." He told her looking at the rapidly sinking sun.

"You're not going to turn this into a perverted moment are you?" Ashi asked him smiling, she knew Shigure.

"No. I'm serious this time, if _I _was able to do it then you can too." He said getting up to leave. "Besides, it looks like you have to, Akito will take his sweet time about inviting you back."

Begin Flashback 

She had been only seven years old when her brothers father had died. That was when it first started.

Mother had been yelling at Akito telling him that he would always be alone, there was no such thing as the zodiak and the head of the family living together forever. At this Akito had banished her from his presence and locked her in her room.

"Ashi, did you love my father?" Akio had asked her when everything was quiet and she was in his room playing with him.

"Of coarse Akito, but you were his favorite. He loved you most." She replied.

Akito smiled at her. "You're right." He said. "I was my fathers favorite."

Akito looked at her, and threw his toy at her. It hit her in the head, breaking her nose and making it bleed.

"Akito, why did you do that?" Ashi asked him calm as could be.

"Mother said everyone would leave me. That _my_ zodiac would leave me." He complained. "I won't let them! I won't let them leave me, not like father did!"

"What mother said was stupid Akito. She was wrong, not everyone will leave you. Adults say stupid things sometimes, mother more than most." She told him, smiling. It was a sad display with blood all over her face.

He smiled back and leaned down to wipe the blood off her face with his shirt. "I'm sorry I did that. Forgive me?"

"It would be a shame if I couldn't forgive my own brother." She had told him. "I will always forgive you, no matter what."

End Flashback 

It had been nearly nine years since she had told him that, and yet she had understood exactly what it had meant when she had said it. But now she didn't, not exactly, not in the same sense. All she could remember understanding back then, when she had said it, was that she would forgive Akito no matter what he did. But now, she understood it as forgiving him of what he did to her, and her alone. If her brother continued to force those in the zodiac to stay, they would leave anyway. She had failed to protect them and Akito.

The next day she didn't go to school, she went back, back to the Sohma house.

They let her in at the front gate like normal, the maids directed her to Akito's room like normal, and she sat at the doorway to Akito's room like normal.

The only thing that wasn't normal was the fact that when she had sat down, a ceramic bowl collided with her head. She felt her nose break, just as it had all those years ago.

She hit the floor without a sound, except for a thud.

"What are you doing here?" Came the sound of Akito's voice. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

She spat out the blood in her mouth. "I know." She said sitting up.

"Come here."Akito told her.

She obliged and sat cross-legged in front of him.

He slapped her four times and as she hit the floor again asked, "Then why are you here?"

"What mother said was stupid. What _I_ told you was stupid." She spat out blood again.

"What do you mean?" Akito said picking her up by her hair.

"What mother told you after your father died was stupid and I said that the zodiac wouldn't leave you. But they _will _if you make them."

"Why, you." He threw her across the room into the table against the far wall, she heard her arm break with a familiar, yet sickening, pop.

"'They will leave because there's no bond that connects them here', that's what she told you. They won't leave you for that reason, they might leave you for another though."

She felt him hit her several more times before grabbing her face and making her look him in the eyes, asking, "What did you mean by coming here and saying that?"

"Mother was wrong, in a way, but she was also right. The zodiac will leave you. If you _force _them to stay, they will leave. I cannot forgive you of what you do to them, only what you do to me." She said. "By keeping them here you will destroy them, and they will hate you for it."

"What does this have to do with how I sent you away?" Akito asked. "How can you defend them, when you don't defend yourself?"

"It doesn't and I don't defend myself because I don't want to. The zodiac will defend themselves, to the very end against staying here because they don't _want_ to stay here. I cannot forgive you of what you do to _them_." She said.

He banged her head against the wall. "Why did you come here?" He asked. "Why are you telling me this!?!"

"'It would be a shame if_ I _couldn't forgive my own brother.'" She said before passing out in his arms. "_I_ forgive you, as only _I _can. I cannot forgive you on _their_ behalf."

Three days later she woke up in Shigure's house, in Tohru's bedroom. Her head felt like it had stitches in it, her arm was in a plaster cast, her nose was swollen, and her tongue felt heavy with pain medication.

Of coarse Hatori sat in a chair by the bedside, like a good doctor.

But Tohru sat in a chair slumping over the edge of the bed asleep. The fact that the girl, whom she had never known before. cared enough to do this was comforting.

She got out of the bed carefully, without disturbing either, and went into the kitchen. There she found a couple of left over rice balls and got a glass of milk. Going outside onto the porch to eat she watched the sun rise.

A ruckus told her that Tohru at least was awake, calling her name. "Ashi." She called as loudly as she dared.

"Out here."

Tohru came through the door moment later and sat next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it really is." Ashi agreed.

Tohru stared at her. "Why did you go back?"

Ashi just stared at the sunrise for a moment. "I don't know."

"Hmm."

"Why, is that bad?" Ashi asked.

"No, it's just that my mom used to tell me that if you didn't have an immediate reason for doing something, then what you did was right. You may think of that reason later, but by then you've already done it." Tohru said smiling. "If you don't have a reason then I guess what you did was right."

Whether she was delusional or dreaming she herself smiled, sincerely, and began to believe what Tohru said with all her heart.

Two weeks flew by faster than you could notice when Hatori came to check on Ashi.

There was laughter as the four of them walked into the living room that day, from all four of them, even Ashi.

"It's nice to see you laughing Ashi." Hatori said as they sat down.

"We were just laughing of how Yuki caught Momiji trying to get a popcicle from the ice cream truck at lunch as it started to drive away. He wouldn't let go, it was funny how he just held on as it drove away, demanding his popcicle the whole way." Ashi laughed again. "And they didn't even have any."

Hatori smiled at her laughter. "How are you stitches healing?"

"I keep telling you that if they itch any more I'll tear my damn head off." She said sarcastically, leaning forward so he could see them.

"I think I could take them out now if you want me to. But that cast has to stay on for the next four weeks. You may hate it but think if the other one had broken. You would have had that gash underneath it." Hatori told her as she began to protest, silencing her.

"I'd appreciate it if you could get rid of the stitches. They itch like mad." She told him. She sat in front of him and leaned her head forward.

"Would you all excuse yourselves, this is not for the faint hearted." He said, everyone got up and left. "Why on earth did you even go over there, you knew Akito was mad."

"Yes I did, but I had something to say to him." She told him.

He started pulling at the stiches and she felt the peroxide he used run down her face.

"I have asked you this questions many times and you've never given me a straight answer but, why do you let him do this to you?"

She sighed. "I don't have a very good reason, but, I do it to protect all of you."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he continued to pull at the stitches.

"I mean that if he didn't do it to me, then you all, the zodiac, would suffer. You have never seen him when he's mad enough to kill you."

"Yes I..."

"No. You haven't. Yes he's nearly killed me before but when he's intent on killing something, he just sits there staring at the mirror, yeah he'll hit something now and then, but, there no feeling to it, he just wants you out of the way. He's not there in essence, it's not like when he beat me two weeks ago." She explained. "If I didn't take it upon myself, then he would beat those of the zodiac, he'd kill you for disobeying him like you have. Through me you have the freedom you do."

"I know that. But what I don't get is _why_ you do it."

"Before Akito's father died, he told me something. Something I will never tell Akito."

"What?"

"His father thought that Akito would take out his hatred on others, even kill them for any disobedience. Though I was only six, I knew what he meant. I knew a lot of things back then that I wasn't supposed to. I decide then that I would do my best to protect everyone I could, my prime concern was Akito and the zodiak." She explained. "He _is_ my brother. I couldn't bear to see him hurt. Then his father died. You should have seen it, he disappeared. He wasn't there, he was so depressed and he was only five years old!" She told him. "I couldn't stand it, seeing him that way. So I allowed him to take out his frustrations on me, telling him I would forgive him for anything."

"Though your logic is understandable, I still don't know why you continue. You do understand that he may kill you one day."

"Yes I do. He's nearly done it before, that was when Yuki found out."

"So that's the infamous incident that made Yuki so shy?"

"Yes." She told him. She closed her eyes as he finished the last stitch and put a bandage on.

Well that should do it, just be careful not to open it on accident, otherwise I'll have no choice but to put them back in." He told her standing up and picking up his bag to leave. "Tell Shigure and the others bye for me."

"Alright." She said seeing him out.

That night as she went to bed Tohru once again asked about her scars.

Along pause followed and Ashi sighed deeply. "I got them from Akito, Tohru, all of them." She answered, she got up and sat on the foot of Tohru's bed.

"How?"

"Before I start I want to tell you that this is just as much my fault as it is Akito's." Tohru nodded and Ashi continued. "It started just before Akito's father, Akira, died. Akira called me into his room privately, he wanted to tell me something. He told me that when he died my mother would try to keep Akito from being the head of the household. Whether she succeeded or not wasn't important, either way Akito would be devastated and never allow anyone to leave him again. The outcome of such a thing would seriously impact those around him. Akira was afraid that his son might hurt them, both emotionally and physically. When I left I took his words to heart, vowing that no harm would come to Akito or the zodiac, or anyone, if there was anything I could do about it." Ashi sighed. "When Akira died, yes Akito was devastated and he swiftly went into a depression, but mother was never able to diminish his power within the Sohma house. But she could tell him things. The first time he ever hurt me was when we were little, I was seven and he was five. It was right after mother had told him he would always be alone. He threw a toy at me and it broke my nose, he didn't mean to hit me but the fact that he did I saw made him feel better. That was when I realised that he was relatively happy after something had accepted some sort of punishment. Since then only the people who come around the most to see Akito know about me, that I'm basically a punching bag. The only one that ever found out without being told was Yuki. He was young four years younger I think than I was, he wanted to leave, and Akito wouldn't let him. When Akito raised his hand to strike him I called Akito's name like I usually would when I noticed he was going a little too far. Yuki was sent away, and Akito proceeded to take out his frustration in beating me. But Yuki was watching. He tried to stop Akito." Ashi told her. "All of that resulted in the incident that made Yuki so shy. I won't tell you what happened, that's for Yuki to tell. But after that incident was the first time Akito ever nearly killed me, yes he had beaten me before but never this bad. After beating me so I could barely see, let alone breathe, he threw me into one of the full length mirrors in his room. I spent a month in the hospital."

"But you still forgave him?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I forgave him and went back." She looked at her. "Was that the right thing to do after nearly being killed?"

"Well, if you love him enough that you don't want to see him hurt, and care enough for those around him, even if it's only because you don't want him to be hurt by what he might do to them, then I consider that very noble of you to do such a selfless thing. I guess it just goes to show what sibling love can do." Tohru tol her smiling.

And Ashi couldn't help but smile back, because for once in her life she felt as if there was a hope to tomorrow, that her life didn't have to be so sad in a way. It was because she had been accepted by someone who now knew mostly everything that had happened to her, and didn't pity her.

*****************

Let's see reviews. Five and you get Chap 3 on wednesday.

*******************

PREVIEW: Akito comes to get Ashi. What will she do?


	3. Chapter 3

Akito's Sister

Don't own rights, don't cry.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Three

But nobody in the entire main house could predict the outcome when Shigure told Akito what  
Ashi had told certain members of his household, without permission.

Akito _himself_ came to Shigure's house.

"Akito, what are you doing here?" Shigure asked as he opened the door.

"I've come to retrieve something." He said. "Is Ashi here?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not. She went for a walk with Tohru to the stream. They should be back in a few minutes." Shigure explained. "Would you like some tea?"

"I don't want any tea but I will come in and wait." Akito told him as he entered.

******

"So how old were you when you went to the hospital the first time?" Tohru asked.

As Shigure had said they were walking to the stream. Since the previous weeks events Tohru had learned of Ashi's past with Akito's beatings.

"I was seven actually. The first time Akito broke my arm Hatori was out of town." Ashi explained. "It was nearly my birthday."

"How old are you again?" Tohru asked

"Four years older than you." Ashi told her. "Akito made me miss the first four years of school, so when I finally started I was four years older than the other students."

"That must be hard, being four years older than everyone else."

"Not really, it didn't matter, I never noticed the difference until someone actually asked." Ashi told her. "Being in school was a big deal for the maids, it meant that I was becoming a part of the outside world. They wanted me to leave."

"Why?"

"They didn't want me around Akito, they loved him falsely and only respected him when he was around. When he found this out he sent them all away and hired new ones, he nearly took me out of school but I told him that I would be able to do things better for him if I stayed in school. It was then that I told Akito that I wanted to stay at the Sohma house, I wasn't going to leave."

"Why did he send you away?"

"I don't really know, he was just mad when Hatori and I asked him if I could go to your school." Ashi picked up a rock and threw it in the stream. "You have to be careful with Akito, how he will react depends on the mood he's in when you ask or tell him things."

Tohru was quiet.

"I know what you told him, and what he did." Ashi told her throwing another stone in the stream.

Tohru looked at her.

"I was there." Ashi explained. "I would have interfered, but when Shigure and Yuki stood up to him like that- I wanted to see what would happen if I didn't. That's probably why he sent me away, because I didn't interfere, I didn't keep you from saying that. He resented you for telling him something like that. But to be honest, it made him realize that the love he receives from the whole family is fake."

"But – why?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, my only purpose is to allow the pain that others would have received to be inflicted on myself. To provide Akito with someone willing to be punished. That is what I do. Akito only wishes for submission and obedience. But the truth is that he'll never get it, not as long as people have free will. In order to keep him happy and from harming the others both emotionally and physically, I offer him that. Total submission and obedience. I ignore myself, and allow what will be done to be done. I didn't then."

"I don't think anyone could do what you have done." Tohru said stopping.

Ashi stopped and looked back. Tohru was crying.

"But it's sad. I can't believe that you would do that. How-"

"Tohru, I don't need anyone to cry for me." Ashi looked the other girl in the eyes. "Yes, it's sad. And I don't think I could make the decision again and have the same answer. But because I made the choice out of my own free will, and knowing what would happen, I saved others from the some fate." Ashi smiled. "Someday I know Akito will go too far and kill me, but I accept that, as long as it's me and not anyone else"

Tohru stared at her.

"Now you see, it doesn't matter to me, it never has, that my life is not my own. Ritsu told me what you told him. That maybe when you find the right person, you can go on living, for them. I understand what you meant, because I myself live for someone else. I live for the entire zodiac, to give them what Akito wouldn't have given them otherwise; their freedom. Without me they would be stuck in the main house and never be able to leave."

Tohru stared at her. Ashi looked at the stream with far away eyes.

"Because of me they can try to live normal lives. They can even be happy. And I know my sacrifice is worth it."

"How?"

"I look at all of the zodiac now and see a change, something that wasn't there before."

"What."

"They are happy." Ashi smiled. "Maybe, given time, Akito could see that."

When the two girls arrived at Shigure's house after their walk Akito met them outside.

"Hello Ashi." He said. "Tohru."

"Hello Akito." Tohru greeted.

Ashi said nothing in the way of hello. "Why are you here?"

"To come get you." He replied.

Ashi said nothing only nodded and got her stuff.

As she waited for the car Ashi leaned down and whispered something in Tohru's ear.

Tohru smiled. Ashi got in the car and it drove away.

And she was gone.

Nobody knew when they'd see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Akito's Sister

(eyes you and points to the door) If you don't know it already I don't own the rights to Fruits Basket. But Ashi is **_my _**character.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Four

For three days nothing happened, then Shigure got a phone call from Akito.

"Well hello Akito, how can I help you?"- "No, she's not here."- "I honestly don't know."- "All I can say is that I haven't seen her."- "I can promise to tell you if I do."- "Goodbye."

The member of his household looked up at him when he came in. "What was that all about?" Yuki asked.

"They can't find Ashi." Shigure answered. "She left a letter for Akito and disappeared."

"This is bad." Yuki said.

"What are you talking about, honestly I think this is good. She looked more afraid of Akito than you." Kyo said.

Yuki had just gone from worried-annoyed to pissed off. "Do you have any idea what Ashi does at the main house?" (Ashi never told Kyo)

"Hangs around?"

Yuki was obviously _extremely_ pissed. "No, that's not it at all. Ashi allows Akito to beat_ her_ to smithereens instead of us." Yuki explained.

Kyo froze. "Why didn't you tell me this before!?"

"Would you two be quiet!" Shigure yelled. "Ashi has been gone, from the main house, since yesterday. Does anyone have any idea where she might be?"

"No." Was the stereo reaction, but Tohru looked deep in thought.

_I honestly don't know why I'm here._ Ashi thought as she walked up to a grave. _I never even knew you and yet I'm visiting your grave._ The headstone read: Ashirin Takade, the name of Ashi's father. _I was only a year old when you died. It honestly isn't fair that I never got to know you._

"I didn't think I'd find you here of all places."

Ashi turned around and came face to face with her mother, Ren Sohma.

"Honestly, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Ashi turned back to face the grave stone. "I don't know."

"Why did you run away? Of all people, you ran, why?" She asked.

"And why are you here?" Ashi retorted. "Of all people, why are you looking for me?"

"I wanted to see the most faithful person fall." Her mother told her. "I wanted to see the obedient one break his heart. You're not proving me wrong by doing this."

"And what if I am proving you wrong? What would you do then, scream at him like you always do?" Ashi smiled. "Very immature for a mother of two adults."

Ren scowled at her daughter.

"Ashi!" Came the sound of Tohru's voice.

"What is she doing here?" Ren asked Ashi.

"She has a right ot be here mother, her mom is buried here as well as her father." Ashi said as Tohru came into view. "And I invited her."

Ren scowled at her daughter once more before walking away and disappearing as Tohru stood next to Ashi.

"Who was that?" Tohru asked.

"My mother." Ashi told her. "I'm glad you made it."

"Whose grave is this?"

"My fathers. He died when I was just a year old." Ashi said as she began to walk away.

Tohru followed. "Why was your mother here?"

"She wants to see Akito's heart broken. She wants to see me fail at protecting him."

"That's horrible. A mother is supposed to encourage her children, not root for them to fail."

Ashi smiled and laughed, only a little. "My mother is an exception. She is actually the one who killed my fathers dreams enough to where he had a heart attack."

"My mom died in a car accident. It collided with her when she was walking."

"You know Tohru, I've concluded that there are people that the world just likes to hurt. Like you and me, where one bad thing after another keeps happening to us. I think it wants to beat us down 'till we submit our whole lives. But we don't, and it only makes us stronger, more able to resist."

"Why did you leave?"

Ashi stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you leave Akito yesterday and leave a note?"

"I left because it was time. The note was just an explanation of why I had to go, saying that Akito would have to forgive himself this time. I can't do it forever."

Ashi began walking again. "I just told him that I loved him enough not to hurt his chances to change. If he can't change then everything he's lived for will just be another lie, and he'll die without finding his own truth. He has to learn this on his own Tohru, I can't help him."

Tohru just smiled. "At least you're trying to give him his chance. Nobody else would do that for him, they'd just continue on the way they have."

"That's my point. If he doesn't learn now he never will, and we'll be miserable for it forever." Ashi said. Ashi looked back at Tohru. "Perhaps if I went there again he would." Ashi smiled a tiny smile. "I know that just by being stubborn peoples lives change. We should leave."

Tohru nodded her head. "Then lets go."

And the two of them set off for Shigure's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Akito's Sister

I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Five

As Ashi and Tohru came up to Shigure's house Ashi paused. "I can't go in there Tohru."

Tohru looked back at Ashi. "Why not?" She asked.

"There is something I have to do first, don't worry it won't take long." Ashi told her.

Tohru didn't believe her, though Ashi looked as if nothing could stop her from doing it. "Alright." Tohru said heading into the house.

As Ashi walked away Tohru looked back one more time to see Ashi running in the direction of the Sohma estate.

It wasn't a problem getting in, Ashi used the back entrance. The only problem now was to get where she was going without any one spotting her. As far as she knew the only person who could guess where she was going was Tohru, and that was only if the other girl had seen where she was heading. Other than that the only thing keeping Ashi away from where she was going was her own fear. She had resolved to do this the day she had decided to write that letter, the day she decided to disappear, but that was only a lie she told herself to make it easy. She had known that this would happen sometime, if time went on the way it did, from the day that she had given up everything to protect the Zodiac from Akito. She knew that this had to be done, even at the cost of her own life.

The room was dark, apparently he was asleep, he would be grumpy if she woke him, but this had to be done, and it didn't matter what mood he was in.

"I thought you said that you were never coming back." His voice came from behind her as he shoved her forward into the floor.

She hit the floor and sat cross-legged in front of him. "After this I am, but I had to do this first."

Akito was not happy about this. He grabbed the flower pot to his right and smashed it on her head. Ashi said nothing just got up once again and wiped the blood from her eyes.

"You will not leave. I forbid you to leave." He said.

"And how will you stop me?" Ashi retorted.

Akito grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her till he could hold her against the wall. "How dare you! You would disobey me for your own self righteous reasons!"

"No, I would disobey you for you." She retorted. This was getting her nowhere, he would only become enraged slowly. She needed him to be mad, she needed him to want to kill her. "You know, mother was right, slowly, but surely, every member of the zodiac is leaving you." She said opening old wounds. "Shigure, Rin, Momiji, Hatori," she smiled, "even your precious Yuki. They've all gone."

Apparently she was doing a good job of antagonizing him as her hurled her into a small stack of dishes, and with her cast, she fell awkwardly on them. She felt the gashes on her unbroken arm, but ignored them.

"How dare you!" He said picking her up to look her in the eyes. "Where do you get off telling me that you would disobey me _for_ me!?"

"Don't you see what you've done?" She asked. "Don't you see what you are doing?"

He didn't have a response, he just threw her into one of the full length mirrors.

She felt glass shards in her back, and as she slumped to the floor several went into her leg.

She was barely conscious, she knew that she had to say something, and that something was essential to Akito realizing that what he had done, let alone what she had allowed him to continue, would only lead him to heartbreak. But she couldn't move, she couldn't get up and tell him to his face.

Akito grabbed the knife that had come with his breakfast and hoisted Ashi up the wall again. "Where do you get off thinking you can come here and tell me these things, you don't order me around, I am the matriarch of this house. What I say is law!"

"And does that give you the right to ruin the lives of thirteen people? Does that give you the right to be an ignorant spoiled brat that only listens and looks when it's of convenience?" Ashi demanded. "Everything you believe is a lie Akito, nothing here in the Sohma house is the same. Thing's change Akito." Ashi told him, nearly fainting.

Akito raised the knife and slashed her right arm. Then shoved her into another mirror. "Be quiet! How do you expect me to forgive you now that you have said such things!?"

Ashi smiled slowly and laughed. "I have never expected anything from you Akito. And you cannot forgive me."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because. You are going to have to forgive yourself for what you have done to me. I will no longer forgive you." Ashi said as she slumped to the floor unconscious, and ceased to move.


	6. Chapter 6

Akito's Sister

A FanFic, yes that's what it is.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Six

The Sohma household was in an uproar with maids running this way and that with towels, cloths, and bandages, both bloody and clean. Hatori labored on reviving the girl that was quickly bleeding to death and wondered whether she would live.

Akito stood staring at the limp form of his only sibling as she bled on the floor. She had been the only one who had never left. Now he realized that it was her own will that kept her from leaving; it seemed to him that she should have left him long ago. With everything he had done to her, she should have left; but she didn't and she knew what fate awaited her at the end of the path she had chosen. She knew it would inevitably lead to her death.

* * *

Tohru had been sleeping in a rather stiff and uncomfortable chair, at the bedside of a girl she barely known, for the nine days since the girls admission. The scratchy blue fabric was annoying, Hatori had warned her, but she still sat in the chair; or slept in it.

* * *

He couldn't bring himself to enter the room. He couldn't bring himself to even touch the handle. There lay the only other person he cared for, other than himself, and it was his fault that she lay there in her near death state. At the moment, he considered himself to be the worst person on planet earth.

* * *

She felt like she was under water. She felt like the thing she desired most was just beyond her reach. She felt light as a feather, and yet heavy as a ton at the same time. It was the oddest feeling she had ever felt. Yet it was paradise to someone who didn't know what paradise was.

* * *

**Forgive the shortness, allow me to say one thing. When I added names to this chapter, instead of all the pronouns it didn't give off the feel that I wanted the readers to get. Ashi's story is tragic and I am not going to sugar coat it for you. This is my point and if it isn't the way it is it doesn't have the same meaning. There will probably be only one or two more chapters so be wary and expect the unexpected.**


	7. Chapter 7

Akito's Sister

For those of you who still think that I own the rights, shut up.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Seven

**Begin Flashback**

They were only children, they were two years apart though the way they were you'd think them to be twins. Even though they both have dark black hair and violet eyes they are only half siblings. The girl's father has been dead a long time and the other is the son of the head of a prominent family.

"Ashi! Akito! Your mother wants you two to settle down." Yells one of the house servants.

As before they were only children then, the elder was six and the younger had just turned four. But what a difference one year of their young lives made. Their happy childish lives would end in just the coming year.

Without noticing, the elder, Ashi, accidentally ran into Akira, the head of the family and the father of her brother.

"Excuse me Mr. Sohma." She apologised.

Akira just smiled and laughed. "Why don't you just call me Akira, Ashi? I did adopt you into the family, you are my daughter."

Ashi had only smiled at the time and said, "I enjoy calling you Mr. Sohma, so please don't spoil my fun." After that she had just run off to play ball with Akito or any of the others at Sohma house.

But the fun didn't truly last, Akira fell ill within eight months and died within thirteen of that day. But Ashi still remembers a moment, even in her comatose sate, that changed her life when she was merely seven years old.

It was the conversation she and Akira had the day he died.

"Ashi, why don't you come here and let me see how you've grown." Akira had asked her s she stood in the doorway of his room.

She had entered as he wished and sat down.

"Are you alright Akira?" She asked.

The smile he displayed then was the widest one she had ever seen on his face. "You called me Akira."

"I thought it would make you happy."

"You were right it did. Now there is something I have to ask of you Ashi and you may not be able to do it, but I want you to try at least." He told her.

"What is it?"

"I want you to look after your brother and the zodiac. Make sure they are happy when I'm gone."

"Don't say that. Please don't ever think of dying again. You shouldn't be saying that. You have so much to live for Akira. You have my mom and Akito."

"Your mother is one reason why I'm worried. I want Akito to take my place when I die, but I believe your mother has different plans. Please, just look after them?"

"Alright Akira, I'll look after them. I promise. Now you just worry on getting better."

Those were the last words she ever said to Akira before he died later that same day.

**End Flashback**

It had been three weeks since the incident with Akito that put Ashi into a near death coma. Most of the Sohma family had been by at least three times each and Tohru refused to leave her side unless it was to go to school. Hatori watched her when Tohru couldn't and came by often with Akito himself.

Akito never came inside the room, but rather waited in the hallway and looked through the window at what he had done to his own sister.

Kyo caught Akito once doing so and nearly took the head of the head of the family.

"Just what do you think you're doing here? You're the one who did this to her."

"That is precisely the reason I'm here."Akito answered looking back through the window at Ashi.

Kyo wa about to say something more when he saw something run down Akito's face.

The only thing that could have stopped anybody in their tracks with Akito was happening:Akito was crying.

"What have I done?" Came one small whispering whimper.

* * * * *

Then one day Akito plucked up the courage and walked into the room when Tohru had fallen asleep.

He looked at his only sibling connected to various tubes and machines, it was all these machines keeping her alive at this point. He walked up to the opposite side of the bed that Tohru was on, sleeping in the chair, and bent over to kiss Ashi's forehead. "You don't have to forgive me, for I can hardly forgive myself." He whispered.

He finally saw what Ashi had done for him, for the zodiac, she had protected them and him from the harm he would cause and yet he did cause harm. He had hurt the only person to ever love him truly for who he was. But then he thought of Tohru, still sleeping, and the day she told him it must've been sad to die. It was sad to die, but here and now it didn't apply to him, it applied to Ashi. He had heard Hatori talking with the doctors, there wasn't really a chance for her to wake up. _Her injuries are too extensive, _the doctor had said. _Her mind has shut down for some reason, should she wake from this coma it will take time and be on her own terms, we're sorry doctor Sohma, there is nothing more we can do for her._

There shouldn't have been any need for this in the first place, if he had opened his eyes to what Ashi was trying to teach him the first time she wouldn't be in here. She wouldn't have needed to give her life, she wouldn't have needed to die.

"It's all my fault, Ashi. It's all my fault. All my fault!" He cried tears, actual tears, and yearned to undo what he had done. He kneeled by the bedside and held her hand stroking it and asking for her to wake.

* * * * *

She was certain she was in paradise. There was no pain anymore, there was nothing, nothing but the feeling of being underwater, but this she ignored. She didn't feel as though she were drowning, in fact it was the opposite. She had never felt more alive. _But I hear crying,_ she thought. And she did if she strained. _There are many people crying._ She noticed once. But what she noticed now was one person, a person she had never wanted to hear cry. _Akito, no, you can't cry over me._ She wanted to say. But she heard more than just his crying. _"Wake up, Ashi. Please wake up, please."_


	8. Chapter 8

Akito's Sister

Shut up, I don't own the rights.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Eight

The sun shining through the thin hospital curtains woke Tohru that saturday morning. She smiled when she saw Akito sitting in a chair on Ashi's other side holding his sisters hand.

"Tohru, could I speak to you?" Hatori asked as he noticed she was awake.

"Sure." She said as she got up.

They had gotten coffee and sat in the little garden area of the hospital.

"Do you know Ashi's full name?" Hatori asked.

"What do you mean by full name?" Tohru asked yawning.

"Ashi goes by that name because her mother wouldn't call her by anything else as a child. Her full name is Ashirin, like her father." He told her. "She was actually named after her father. He was an aspiring inventor who worked as the accountant for the Sohma family. When he died her mother married Akira, Akito's father."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tohru asked.

"Ashi asked me to if anything happened. It is my belief that she finds you to be her friend and she wants you to know who she is." Hatori explained.

"Oh, then please, by all means continue."

"Akito was born shortly after Ashi's second birthday. When she was three Akira adopted her and became her legal father, she liked him, but she wanted to know her own father and her mother hated her."

"Why does her mother hate her?" Tohru asked interrupting.

"To her mother, Ashi is a remnant of an uncomfortable and unbearable past, Ren doesn't appreciate the life of her own daughter enough to see that it is due to her sacrifice that Akito hasn't thrown Ren out of the family."

"Hatori," Tohru asked after a moment.

"Yes."

"What did Ashi mean to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What did she mean to you, what did she do for you that you could never thank her enough for?" Tohru asked. "I understand what she did for all of you, but what did she mean to you as a person?"

"Tohru, to all in the zodiac Ashi was a saviour. She had the courage to stand up to her own brother from a young age with full knowledge from the beginning of what the consequences of that would be. I owe her so much more than just my life. To me Ashi was something I didn't deserve, but I am more than thankful to her."

"Stop it both of you." Came Akito's voice from behind them. "Stop talking about her as if she were already dead. Just stop."

The silence that ensued marked the end of their conversation.

* * * * *

_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_"NO!!!!"_

*****

**Do forgive me. But just to let you know, it's not over with yet. This is just the beginning of much sadness. But I'm not yet done with Ashi so don't kill me. This is far from over.-melonkitty**


	9. Chapter 9

Akito's Sister

For those of you who still think that I own the rights, shut up.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Nine

_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_"NO!!!!"_

_* * * * *_

The snow fell lightly as Akito stood in the small garden that Hatori and Tohru had stood in just hours earlier. He had never felt so hopeless. His mind ran wild with thoughts of grief and loss, but more so with overbearing guilt. The only person he had ever known to love him enough to want him to change for the better he had killed, his own sister dead by his own hands.

"Akito!" Shigure called. His breath made fog as he came to stand next to Akito trying to get his breath. "Akito, what are you doing out here? It's beginning to snow."

"She loved the snow." Akito muttered.

"Akito, she's alright." Shigure consoled him. "She's fine, they were able to save her."

"Really? You're not just lying to me?" Akito asked as he looked at Shigure.

"Of course, I would never lie to you. She's also awake and asking for you."

"She's awake?!"

"Yes, and asking for _you_."

"Why would she be asking for me? I don't deserve to see her let alone talk to her." Akito turned to walk away.

But Shigure grabbed his arm. "Don't say that. Don't you dare say that. After all you've done to her, you owe it to her to do what she asks. After all she's done for you, don't be a coward."

Before Akito would have turned and hit Shigure for speaking to him like that, but now, he just turned his head to face away from Shigure's enraged gaze.

* * * * *

As Shigure had said she was in fact alive and awake for the first time in weeks. Ashi lay on the hospital bed looking around, as she caught sight of Akito walking to the door she shivered.

He smiled at her, and remained in the doorway.

"Akito." Ashi said. She tensed slightly and looked away.

Akito walked to the side of the bed and put his hand on Ashi's head. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

Without saying another word he left the room before she had a chance to say anything.

* * * * *

The main house seemed empty without her there, without her presence, but luckily she was alive, but the damage had been done. It hadn't been done to her or those of the zodiac, it had been done to him-and all without a finger lifted against him. That is, unless you counted his actions against others as actions against himself, then it was himself that had caused the damage, the pain that he felt that he could barely explain.

To him, now that his eyes were open, it was time for a change, time for renewal, time fro redemption fro his irresponsible actions and heartless thoughts. To him it was time for him to step down.

*********

**Sorry it's so short but I honestly don't know what to write after that last scene and my life has conspired to ruin me with my schools midterms next week. But to tell those of you who have read and fallen in love with this story, thank you for reading and just to tell you- there are going to be maybe four more chapters so disregard what I said before. And there is a small contest: Whoever can guess who had the flashback from chapter seven will get to learn who will take over after Akito steps down as head of the family. Answer by Friday the 9th!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Akito's Sister

I don't own the rights, _okay!_

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Ten

The main house was in an uproar. He was missing.

* * *

The snow dappled yard was beautiful from through the doors of Shigure's house as she sat at the table with him across from her. One of her arms was still in a cast, the other in a sling. Her face was bruised and scratched, he could only imagine what her back and her legs looked like.

"I came here today to tell you I'm sorry." He told her.

"You've told me that many times now Akito. And each time I tell you that you don't need to apologize to meat all." Ashi told him. She had been out of the hospital for a week and this was the third time he had come by to apologize.

"That's only a part of the reason I'm here, Ashi." He told her. "I'm here to also tell you that

I've stepped down."

Ashi nearly keeled over, even though she was sitting down. "What did you say?"

"I said that I've stepped down as head of the family. The responsibility it entails has never been fully mine, I see that now, it belonged to you. A good head of the family takes care of the happiness of everyone. All I ever caused was pain and suffering. So I'm letting it go, and I'm giving it to someone who knows just how to use it so that people are happy. I've also let go of the Zodiac, they aren't mine, they never have been, they are free people who deserve to find happiness anywhere, not just with me." Akito took a deep breath. "I'm leaving it to you. The maids should give you no trouble, but if they do just ignore them."

The phone suddenly rang.

Ashi picked it up. "Hello."- "Yes, actually he's here."- "No, I don't know if he has an intention of coming back."- "Fine, you ask him." She handed the phone to Akito without even looking.

"Hello." He said. "No, I told you where I was going."- "Yes actuallly I've already told her so you're too late for that."- "No, unless Ashi wants it I'm not coming back."- "I wouldn't know I haven't asked her."- "No, I'm not going to ask her."- "That would completely defeat the purpose."- "Yes, that is still my intention."- "Of course, goodbye."

He hung up the phone and turned to Ashi.

"I fully intend to go through with this, so unless you have any objection you will be the next head of the family.

He could just barely hear her whisper, "Why? Why, after all I've done to fulfill your every wish and whim because your father wanted you to be happy, would you throw everything down the drain?"

He smiled slightly. "Because that's not where I'm happy anymore, these past years you've tried to open my eyes, and the only way you could was to truly shock me enough to come to a complete stop in my behavior and actions. But now that my eyes have been opened I can't close them to what I see I've done. That's why."

He stood and put his hand lightly on her head.

"You will make everyone happy, especially me, by doing this." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It will be my payment for making you suffer so by my hands for so long."

She tried to speak but he just shook his head. Then he left.

She was in an emotional tornado that was slowly tearing her apart from the inside.

*********

**Better late than never. Nobody guessed as to who's flashback was at the beginning of chapter 7, so I'll tell you now. It was Ashi's, and apparently Ashi will succeed Akito as head of the family. I'm just gonna say this now-and possibly spoil it-but that never gets the chance to happen.**

**And remarkably nobody has noticed that I haven't included any scenes where the Sohmas turn into their respective animals-huh, I didn't think I could get away with that, but I apparently have. So... I'll update as soon as possible but no promises it will be long, the drama however will shoot a hole in your roof so you might want to call a contractor... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Akito's Sister

No copyright infringement intended.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Eleven

Perhaps it was that her son was going mad. Or was it her? Either way, if she succeeded, there would be no head of the house, not at all, never again would she have to remember the past when she saw the faces of her two children, they would soon both cease to plague her memories.

* * *

"He told you what!?" Kyo exclaimed when she told the members of Shigure's house why Akito had been there earlier in the day.

"He's decided to step down as head of the family." Ashi told them, shock faced. "And he's leaving it to me." She shook her head. "I can't let this happen."

"Of course you can, he nearly killed you. With you as the head of the family then life will be better." Kyo told her.

She looked at him with a look that could kill. "All I ever lived for was to give you the freedom you have and to keep Akito happy. After all I did, he's throwing it away. Do you honestly think I want that?"

"But Ashi, from what you told us he said that you'd make him happy if you did become the head of the family." Shigure told her.

"That's not what Akira wanted for his son." She retorted. "And mother will try to take the power for herself. This will unbalance everything that I've worked for."

Ashi tried to stand. But Shigure stopped her. "You need to rest Ashi. You can take care of this later."

"No." Ashi insisted. "You don't understand."

"Of course we-"

"No! You don't! None of you understand! Believe me, there is no possible way you could understand. Now could you please, just take me to the main house?" She cried.

"Alright, we'll get you to the main house." Shigure conceded.

* * *

She was certain she would be able to do it. All she needed was for it to be over with and then she would be free of her past. Free of her memories of Ashirin and Akira. Free of the ghosts that haunted her.

Free of Ashi and Akito. Forever.

*********

**Yes, I know it was short. And I may have revealed a little too much about the crazy plans of Ren. But that is what she's planning. Probably a few more chapters, I'll try to make them long but no promises. -mellonkitty**


	12. Chapter 12

Akito's Sister

No copyright infringement intended.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Twelve

Ashi entered the main estate without a problem, asisted by Shigure, Hatori, and the others. When one of the maids saw her they bowed. "How may I help you miss Ashi?"

"Could you tell me where my brother is?" Ashi asked, leaning on Shigure.

"He should still be in his room packing." The maid replied.

"Thank you." Ashi said as she walked away with her escort in tow.

* * *

"Akito, what do you think you're doing?" Ashi asked the moment she saw Akito.

"I-"

"Could you guys leave us alone for a minute?" Ashi asked everyone as Hatori helped her sit down.

"Sure." Hatori said as he shooed everyone out and left himself.

"Ashi you didn't need to come down here." He told her once the door closed.

"Yes I did. You don't seem to know what you're doing, so I am going to tell you." She told him.

"I am doing what I want to, nothing matters other than that." He said.

"Akito, do you honestly want this?" Ashi asked. "But before you answer that let me tell you something, to be honest I never thought I would need to, but, some things can't be helped. Akito, you know that your father spoke to me shortly before he died, right."

"Yes, but I was there when he died so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, because of what he told me. Though it's never mattered enough for you to ask me what he said, you should have asked, because that's how much it matters, It was what he told me that helped me make the decision to serve you as I did."

"And look what that service ended in."

Ashi smiled. "That's just it, Akito. I knew from the beginning that this would happen."

"What?"

Ashi nodded her head. "I knew from what your father told me that I would have to sacrifice most or all of my life to give you exactly what your father wanted you to have. Did you think that I was just doing this for you? I wasn't, let me tell you that."

"What did my father tell you?" Akito asked.

"All he told me was that he wanted you to take his place and make sure that you and the zodiac were happy." Ashi told him. "Now, by doing this you've gone agsinst his wishes and everything I've worked for. Do you really think that I want this. Even if you step down, I will not take your place. This is against what your father wanted for you."

Akito smiled slightly. "I don't care what my father wanted. This is what I want now."

Ashi shook her head. "You don't understand, Akito. You've been ignorant this entire time, you yourself told me that I had opened your eyes and that you couldn't shut them. Well, what will you do after this? Can you even recall what life was like a few years ago? I have kept you in your happy ignorance since the day your father died, I have kept harm from the zodiac, and they have been happy. You would have punished them for disobeying you, and that would have hurt them, they never would have been happy."

"I don't care."

"Like hell you don't care. Akito I heard you, when I was in my coma I heard you. You were crying, I never wanted to hear you cry. Ever since we were kids I never wanted you to cry, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted the same thing your father did." Ashi began crying. "I don't want you to do this." She suddenly looked up and saw a shadow behind the screen and a flash of light as they jumped through and she jumped in front of Akito. "No!"

* * *

She was so close. Oh! How little they knew she was capable of, how little they appreciated her, those very brats that she gave life to. She held up the knife that she had stolen from the kitchen. This sweet piece of fifteen inch steel would help her realize her dream, it would help her rid herself of them. It would rid the world of those who pained her so, of those who reminded her of painful love.


	13. Chapter 13

Akito's Sister

No copyright infringement intended.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Thirteen

_"No!"_

Ashi yelled as she flung herself in front of the knife that was heading for Akito's back."Huhn."Ashi felt it pierce skin, but wasn't conscious of anything until she heard Akito scream.

"Ashi!!" He said as he reached for her before she fell. He looked up into the madened eyes of his mother, Ren. "Why!? How could you do this!?" He stood laying Ashi gently on the floor as Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo forced their way in.

Hatori ran expediently to Ashi's side as the others grabbed Ren before she could escape.

"Akito." Ashi mumbled.

"I know, Ashi. Now hold still, an ambulance is on it's way. Shh." Hatori comforted her.

Ashi looked down to see the knife that Ren had had was now buried in her abdomen, right above her belly button. It protruded an inch from her back and Hatori had to hold her up to prevent her from further harm.

Shigure and Kyo had Ren restrained as Akito went to Ashi's side.

"I'm afraid she's going to die before the ambulance gets here, Akito. There's no way to save her this time." Hatori said as he laid Ashi's bleeding form on him to give him some time.

"Why, Ashi, why did you do that?" He cried.

Ashi smiled slightly. "'It would be a shame if I could not forgive my own brother.'" She said quoting herself. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"There has hardly ever been a time where I didn't forgive you." She said.

"You shouldn't be talking..." Akito said as tears streamed down his face.

"What did I tell you about crying?" Ashi asked with a weeze. "Besides, your father warned me about mother. I knew this would eventually happen. She's mad with rage and loss to where she has forgotten the love she had for us." Ashi smiled. "I knew I was going to die sometime, it's just human nature."

She leaned up to whisper something in Akito's ear.

His eyes went wide.

Ashi smiled.

Then she was gone. Her body went limp in his arms.

"No! No, no, no!" Akito cried. "Ashi, no! Please, don't leave me! Please, don't! Please!"


	14. Chapter 14

Akito's Sister

Don't kill me because I don't own the rights.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Chapter Fourteen

It was quiet as the snow drifted down. It had only been a week, yet he had not said a word. Ren was confined to the Cat's room, he had not spoken at all to her since then.

The zodiac and some of the family had been called together for the funeral.

As he sat down at the dinner he cleared his throat.

"If you all would excuse me, but I have something to say."

Dozens of eyes turned to him.

"Many of you may not have known, but I had an older half sister. Ashi, she was normally called, but her full name was Ashirin. For years, I burdened her. Again I say that many of you may not have known, but Ashi took the frustrations of her own brother upon herself to better the lives of all of you and keep me happy in the ignorant state I had only created for myself. Don't misunderstand me, but I had thought she had done that for so long because I forced her to, but I was wrong." Akito told everyone. "Ashi had known for a long time what would happen if she continued. But she wasn't afraid. She was the bravest person I knew, but I knew after it was too late to tell her. A week ago I told Ashi that I was stepping down as the head of the Sohma family, I thought myself to be unworthy. In all truth she deeserved it from the beginning, she cared where I did not. In coming here to attempt to persuade me otherwise, Ashi lost her life in an incident I would rather not speak of. I have lost my sister to a tragic and untimely end, but more than that, I've lost my good friend, though I never spoke those words to her."

* * *

"Are you alright Akito?" Tohru asked him as he sat out on the patio later.

"I don't know Tohru. I feel strange, it's as if I'm not alone, even though I am." He told her.

Tohru smiled slightly and sat down next to him. "Well, that's because you aren't."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, my mother once told me that the ones that you loved that have left you, haven't really left you. They're still there, you just can't see them." Tohru told him.

"Sounds like a haunting to me."

"Go ahead and think that if you want, but I doubt she would want you to think that." Tohru told him getting up.

"Thank you." He told her after a moment. "For everything, not just that."

Tohru blinked once then smiled. "I considered Ashi my friend, Akito, I would like to do the same with you." She said walking away.

Akito smiled. _Ashi, you sure made one big impression on people. But I'm glad, it means that some people will remember you for your smiles, instead of your tears. _Akito thought.

He looked across the yard to see two gravestones. One, had been there for years, and belonged to his father; the other was newly placed and polished to a gleaming shine so bright he could read it from where he sat- though he knew those words by heart.

Ashirin Takade-Sohma, dedicated daughter, beloved sister. A friend until the end.

Akito smiled slightly as he looked to the sky and felt tears run down his face, remembering the words she had said to him before she was lost to him.

_"Don't you cry for me. Besides, I'll see my father as well as yours, so I don't want you to cry, if anything be happy for me. The pain of the world won't reach me there. Let me go Akito. I believe you are ready to let go."_

Those words that she had said had not only applied to her, but to himself. The anger that he had built up over the years since his fathers death. The anger at his father, at their mother, at the world, came pouring out in tears as he smiled slightly. Ashi was indeed still with him, in memory, and he now realized the true meanings of everything she had done for him. In that way, at least, he knew she was there.

* * *

She knew he couldn't see her, no living thing could, but she still came around to see him.

"Are you ready?" Came a voice she knew from behind her.

"Not quite yet, Akira. He still has a lot to learn." She replied.

"Let him go Ashi. I think my son will be fine on his own now." He told her putting a hand on her ghostly form. "Thank you."

"I know, I know." She told him turning around. "I just worry about him sometimes."

"That can't be helped. Sometimes you need to take it on faith that he knows what to do from what you've taught him." He told her.

"But will that be enough?"

"Like I said, you just need to have faith in him. If he doesn't know, he'll learn." He told her.

She sighed. "Where to now, then?"

"Well, first off, there's someone who really wants to meet you..." He said as they both walked off and vanished.


	15. Author's Note

Akito's Sister

**Authors Note**

**Perhaps those of you who have read my story are mad at me for ending it in such a manner, however, how you fell doesn't matter that much since it is finished. (No offense intended) I did tell you that Ashi's story was tragic so that shouldn't come as a surprise at all. This all started when I asked myself the question: What would happen if Akito had had a sister? When I finished the anime of Fruits Basket I saw it as an opportunity to elaborate more on that question. From there I guess you could say that it evolved out of mt hands really. Um, to explain a few details- I personally knew that Ashi was going to die, the only question from there really was: How? I realized how when I wrote the graveyard scene between Ashi and her mother. Later, Hatori mentions that Ren sees Ashi as "a remnant of an uncomfortable and unbearable past..." This should have given you all a clue about how Ren felt, but if you didn't pick up on it don't worry, it wasn't that important. I'm sorry if some of you are mad at me for the ending, I didn't plan on doing one but let me know if you guys want an epilogue, kay, I'd be happy to write one if you want me to, otherwise the story is complete. Feel free to ask any questions, I'd be happy to answer them.**

**(epilogue now posted)**


	16. Epilogue

**Okay, I decided to write an epilogue cause it was bugging me and one person wanted it, so here it is, the portion of Sohma life long after Ashi's death...**

Akito's Sister

Still no copyright infringement intended.

Note: This story take place after episode 26 of the TV series.

Epilogue

_Ten years later..._

It was winter again, the snow fell as lightly as it always did at the home of the Sohma family. Cries of joy and laughter could be heard from outside it's walls, children playing again carefree in the house.

Akito sat in his usual spot on the patio and watched the flakes of snow fall as though they were glass shards. The gravestones across the yard had not changed at all in the last ten years.

"Dad! Akira hit me!" Cried a young girl as she ran to him.

He smiled and opened his arms to her. "Why did he hit you this time?"

"Cause I said he'd been named after a dead guy." The girl replied.

"Well, for your information, that dead guy you're speaking of happened to be my father and your grandfather. But you shouldn't be making fun of him over that, little Ashirin, you were named after my sister. She died ten years ago."

The little girl hung her head.

A young boy, a little younger than the girl walked up. "Why did you name us after some people who are dead, dad?" He asked.

"Well," Akito began. "Those people were important to me, they meant a lot to me. But not only that, they meant a lot to other people, too. You see Akira, you are named after my father, who was the head of the family before I was, he was a very caring person. You, Ashirin, were named after my sister, who devoted her life to making me a better person, and died saving my own life." Akito looked once to the graves and then smiled. "You two go play, it'll be dinner soon and then you won't be able to play in the snow."

The two children smiled playfully at each other and then they both ran off.

"You know, someday you'll have to tell them both the truth behind that story." Hatori said as he sat beside Akito and lit a cigarette.

"Yes I do. But I prefer to let them be children while they can." Akito told him.

"Well, that's all a father really wants for his children." Hatori puffed out smoke. "Tohru is pregnant again."

"Really, that's what, their third child?" Akito asked.

"Fourth, actually. Her and Kyo are handling that brood of theirs quite well." He puffed out smoke again. "She wants to know if she can name the baby after you."

"If she wants to, and she doesn't have to ask." Akito told him.

Hatori put out his cigarette in the snow and turned to Akito. "You know, life has gotten so much easier now that the curse doesn't seem to be affecting us. When do you think it broke?"

All Akito did was smile.

* * *

"Tohru, could you help me in the kitchen for a moment?" Kyo called.

Tohru got up from the playpen where their youngest child was playing. "What is it Kyo?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Today is the day we're supposed to go to the main house for the anniversary, remember? I just need help getting the dishes done and get the kids in the car and then we'll be off." Kyo said with a handful of soapy dishes.

Tohru smiled. "It's been ten years already, hasn't it?" She realized.

Kyo paused. "Yeah I guess it has." He said.

"Kyo? When do you think the curse broke?" Tohru asked quietly.

Kyo shook his head. "I don't know. If I had to guess I'd say around the time Ashi died."

Tohru looked thoughtfully in the direction of the main house.

* * *

"Welcome everybody." Akito said as everyone gathered for dinner. "Today we celebrate the anniversary of my sisters death. But this event is not one to be sad over, it is actually to celebrate the life that Ashi lived. A life that ended too soon. So, please, enjoy yourselves for her."

Akito moved to sit down when Tohru stood up. "Forgive me, Akito, but there is something I must ask of you."

"Ask anything Tohru, I will try to answer as best I can."

Tohru took a deep breath. "I know that I speak for everyone when I say that I want to know how and why the curse has seemed to be broken."

Akito smiled. "Hatori asked the same thing earlier today." He walked over to the outer door and cracked it. "You all have noticed it, that the curse has definitely been broken, but you want to know why. Well the reason why lies out there in the courtyard, buried after only twenty-one years of life. As to when, well it was the very day that that life ended, this day, ten years ago. I was told then to let it go, in reference to the anger that I had for the world, but in telling me to let it go the person did not realize that they also referred to the curse. I was the one holding on to it; not wanting to let it go for fear of losing all of you. But look now, I have done the opposite of that which I thought would keep you here and yet you are still here." He took a deep breath. "Because of one person, who had the courage and strength to stand up for all of us, I changed into someone who wanted your happiness, and yet you have given me mine instead. I didn't break the curse ten years ago, Ashi did, with her life gone so was the curse. I find no other way to explain it. But she shouldn't have had to die for it to be done."

Tohru suddenly appeared and took Akito's hand. "The life of one person depends on themselves. Though you may not have wanted her to die, she knew that that was what it would take, and she was happy to do it. Ashi lived how she wanted to Akito, with full knowledge of how it would end. So you shouldn't cry for the life she missed. Like you said we should be happy over the life she lived."

The inner door creaking silenced everyone.

"Dad." Came a whisper from the hall. Akito's eyes grew twice their size.

"Come on in Ashirin, it's alright." Akito called. "But you know you shouldn't be snooping."

The door opened to reveal the crying face of his six year-old daughter. "Dad, what happened to Aunt Ashi?"

Akito smiled and sighed as he went and picked her up.

"Well, little Ashi, it began ten years ago when I first met your aunt..." Tohru said, beginning the very story I have told you.


End file.
